


Walls Come Down

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Come Down

Maria has a reputation for being a stone cold hardass, and when Natasha first arrived at SHIELD, she definitely saw where that impression came from. Even so, there was always a warmth to the other woman that drew her in, and Natasha has always wondered why. She’s beginning to see a side of Maria that she doubts most people get to see, and all it does is make her grow more attached to the other woman.

In private, Maria is a huge softie, and most of that softness is directed at Natasha. Natasha doesn’t quite know what to do with it, but she’s grateful. She isn’t used to receiving kindness, and something in the way Maria moves makes Natasha wonder if Maria is the same way. Maria hasn’t told her much about her past yet, but there are tells that remind Natasha of herself a little. She’s glad she can be kind in return, though. Most everything is still ambiguous about their relationship, but she knows for certain that Maria deserves good things.

They’ve seen each other in vulnerable states, now. For a while after coming to Maria after a nightmare, Natasha expected her to use it against her. But she never has, and Natasha’s been able to return the favor. Maria still won’t tell her what she has nightmares about, but Natasha doesn’t need to know. She’s just glad to be a comfort to Maria, a solid presence in the night next to her. 

“I feel safe around you,” Maria murmurs one night, half asleep.  _ That _ is something Natasha has never heard before, and she wonders if Maria’s dreaming.

“You sure about that?” Natasha laughs a little, faintly, and Maria rolls over to face her. Now she can see that Maria’s awake, and she wonders what drove her to say that. 

“Yes.” Maria’s tone is serious, and Natasha’s a little embarrassed that she joked about it. Her hand comes up to run through Maria’s hair gently.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard that before, but you really mean it...that means a lot to me.” Natasha’s voice is soft, and there’s nothing stone cold or hardassed about the way Maria is looking at her right now. 

“I do mean it,” Maria says, and then she pauses. “But if you tell anyone at SHIELD, you’re going to regret it. Can’t mess up my scary reputation.” She laughs a little, though, and pulls Natasha closer in her embrace. Natasha breathes in her scent, feeling the most relaxed she’s felt in a long time.

“I feel safe with you, too,” Natasha says finally, earning a sleepy, faint smile from Maria. Maria holds her tighter, running a hand down her back. 

“Good. That’s the goal.” 

It’s unsaid, but they’re both thinking the same thing.  _ You deserve it.  _

 


End file.
